


October 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'You're safe,'' Amos said to Supergirl before he winced from a villain's attack.





	October 22, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're safe,'' Amos said to Supergirl before he winced from a villain's attack and remembered protecting his daughter seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
